SURGA DI TELAPAK KAKI IBU
by My beauty jeje
Summary: New Oneshoot! Yang ingin Changmin lakukan sekarang adalah, memeluk Jung Jaejoong, ummanya. For YUNJAE ANNIVERSARY, only for YunJae shippers, only fanfiction. DLDR No bashing! just read and review.


MAIN CAST : Jung Yunho, Jung Jaejoong, Jung Changmin

RATE : T

GENRE : GeneraL, Family

DISCLAIMER : I Wish I could own all the characters, but they are belong to God, I can only use their names.

WARNING : YAOI/BL, TYPOS, EYD tak sesuai, cerita pasaran, NO BASHING, So..

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

.

**SURGA DITELAPAK KAKI IBU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Umma tidak usah jemput Min sekolah, Appa saja, ottokhe"_

_"Umma, undangan pertemuan orang tua di Sekolah Minnie biar Appa saja ne yang menghadirinya?"_

_"Umma, yang mengambil raport Minnie biar appa saja!"_

_"Umma, perpisahan sekolah Minnie biar appa saja yang datang, umma tunggu kami dirumah dan masak masakan kegemaran Minnie, otte?"_

Begitulah sekelumit kalimat yang selalu keluar dari dari bibir Changmin semenjak ia duduk disekolah dasar hingga sekarang ia telah menginjak umur 17 tahun dan hanya dalam hitungan hari lagi ia akan lulus dari SMA dan akan melanjutkan studinya kejenjang yang yang lebih tinggi.

Semenjak sekolah dasar Changmin memang selalu 'meminta' appanya yang selalu menemaninya jika ada kegiatan sekolah yang membutuhkan kehadiran orang tua. Dengan berbagai alasan pasti Changmin akan 'memaksa' appanya-lah yang harus datang ke acara tersebut. Semua keinginan Changmin tersebut biasanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman dan angukkan kepala dengan tulus oleh sang umma cantiknya.

Tentu saja Jung Changmin, begitu nama lengkapnya, mempunyai alasannya mengapa ia bersikap demikian kepada Jung Jaejoong sang umma. Jung Jaejoong? Yah, semua karena Jaejoong umma Changmin adalah seorang namja, sekali lagi seorang namja.

Rasa malu. Itulah yang menyebabkan seorang Jung Changmin dengan teganya seakan 'menolak' kehadiran sang umma ditengah-tengah mereka. Bukan karena ia tidak menyayangi ummanya, ia sangat menyukai 'masakan' ummanya yang selalu dipujinya sebagai masakan terlezat didunia. Setiap keperluannya-pun selalu umma yang menyediakan.

_"Umma dimana kaus kaki Min?"_

_"Umma Min lapar"_

_"Umma dimana letak buku-buku Minnie?"_

_"Umma, kamar Minnie berantakan sekali, bersihkan umma"_

Kalimat-kalimat tersebut adalah kalimat yang sehari-hari biasa diucapkan bocah tampan yang mewarisi garis wajah sang appa. Dan kembali hanya jawaban singkat, "ne", "arraso" atau "chakkaman" disertai senyuman dan anggukan tulus dari seorang Jaejoong yang biasanya akan berlari tergopoh-gopoh memenuhi keinginan sang putra tercinta.

Changmin memang sangat malu dengan sosok ummanya yang memiliki wajah sangat cantik, idaman semua yeoja di dunia ini, yang membuat seorang Jung Yunho, namja tampan seorang Presiden Direktur perusahaan yang terkenal berwatak dingin tanpa senyuman itu dapat bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Bahkan dengan senang hati Jung Yunho akan membantu semua pekerjaan rumah istrinya jika sedang tidak bekerja atau libur.

Meski memiliki banyak maid, namun untuk melayani suami dan anaknya Jaejoong lebih memilih melakukannya sendiri, seperti memasak dan menyiapkan barang-barang mereka. Dan Jung Yunho, jika sedang libur sering kali ia membantu istrinya memasak, atau bahkan menuruti kehendak Changmin yang 'cerewet' minta dilayani. Karena anak tunggal, sedari kecil Changmin memang sangat dimanjakan, terutama Jaejoong yang selalu menuruti keinginan 'pangerannya' itu.

Karena keadaan Jaejoong yang seorang namja membuat Changmin sama sekali tidak ingin identitas ummanya itu ketahuan oleh semua teman-temannya, karena menurut Changmin hal itu adalah suatu aib yang besar yang akan mencoreng nama baiknya sebagai seorang 'kingka' disekolah, juga sebagai pemegang juara umum setiap tahunnya. Hingga saat ini ia kembali menyabet gelar juara umum dan lulusan terbaik Tohosinki Senior high School di Seoul.

"Boo, apa tidak apa-apa hanya aku yang akan menghadiri wisuda SMA uri Minnie nanti?" Tanya Yunho kepada istrinya diranjang king sizenya disaat mereka hendak memejamkan mata, tangan besarnya mengelus rambut hitam istrinya yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang namja tampan itu.

"Gwaenchana Yun, aku mengerti, sangat mengerti, Changmin belum dapat menerima hubungan kita, tidak baik memaksakan kehendak kita, aku sangat menyayanginya" Suara halus Jaejoong menjawab kegusaran suaminya.

"Tapi boo, kau ummanya, yang susah payah mengandungnya, melahirkannya, merawatnya dari bayi, seharusnya ia menyadarinya, umurnya sudah memasuki 17 tahun, sudah saatnya ia mengakuimu" Sergah Yunho.

"Gwaenchanyo Yunnie ah, lambat laun ia akan menyadarinya sendiri, aku bahkan tak sanggup menyakitinya, mengertilah kau tahu alasanku mengapa aku sangat menyayanginya kan?" Jawab Jaejoong yang nada bicaranya menjadi sendu.

"Dengan menjadikan dirimu sebagai pengabdinya? ayolah boo, kau bahkan lebih memperhatikannya ketimbang aku, dan apa yang diperbuat anak itu, hhhh...bahkan ia menganggapmu seperti suruhannya saja. Kalau bukan kau yang menyuruhku bersabar, sudah kuhajar anak itu" Kini raut wajah tampan itu terlihat mengeras, tatapan musang itu semakin tajam walaupun entah apa yang sedang dilihatnya.

"Dan kalau kau menghajarnya, kau tahu sendiri akibatnya" Kali ini suara Jaejoong terdengar seribu kali lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan tatapan musang tadi.

"Aishh, arraso...kajja kita tidur boo, saranghae, Jeongmal saranghae Jung Jaejoong..."

**Cup~**

"Nado Yunnie ya..."

Kecupan sayangpun diberikan bibir hati itu dicherry merah miliknya yang selalu memabukkannya, yang membuatnya selalu ingin pulang kantor secepat mungkin karena ingin segera merasakannya, kendati umur mereka tidaklah muda lagi. Terkadang mereka ingin sekali memberikan Changmin seorang 'adik' namun, ahh...keinginan itu cepat-cepat mereka hapus. Memiliki Changmin dan masih dapat 'berkumpul' bersama adalah suatu keajaiban yang besar bagi mereka.

.

.

"Minnie baik-baiklah bersama appamu baby, umma hanya beberapa hari saja di Chungnam menjenguk haelmoni dan haraboji Kim disana, arra?"

"Arraso umma, hati-hati dijalan umma"

"Minnie chagi, selamat atas wisudamu nantinya, umma bangga, anak umma kembali mendapat gelar juara umum, chukkae Minnie ya...cup~"

"Arraso umma"

Jawaban singkat dari seorang Jung Changmin di saat dengan berlinang airmata Jaejoong menyampaikan selamat atas gelar juara umum yang berhasil disabetnya. Kecupan sayang dikening dan kedua pipi Changmin yang ditanggapi dingin oleh sang buah hati karena mereka kini tengah berada dikeramaian stasiun kereta api Seoul, mengantar Jaejoong sang umma yang hendak pulang kekampung halamannya dengan alasan menjenguk orang tuanya.

Changmin memang sangat tidak suka jika Jaejoong memperlakukannya sedikit 'intim' didepan umum. Ia sungguh memperdulikan pemikiran orang banyak yang akan heran melihat namja seperti Jaejoong mencium dirinya yang seorang namja juga. Padahal tahukah ia jika jarang ada yang menyangka Jaejoong seorang namja jika ia sedang berpergian keluar rumah. Wajah 'cantik' ummanya selalu mengecoh mereka.

"Hhhh arraso, umma berangkat dulu...mianhe umma tidak bisa menghadiri wisudamu chagiya"

"Ne, gwaenchana umma"

"Hati-hati boo, saranghae...**Cup~**"

Perkataan Jaejoong hanya dijawab changmin dengan singkat dan datar, setelahnya ia memandang penuh iritasi adegan dimana appanya mengecup bibir ummanya sedikit agak lama ditengah keramaian tersebut. Kemudian ia menjauh meninggalkan kedua makhluk yang sangat mencintainya itu tanpa permisi sedikitpun dengan kekesalan dihatinya.

.

.

_"Minnie ya, seluruh perlengkapan wisudamu sudah umma letakkan didalam lemari pakaian appamu, pakaian wisudamu sudah umma setrika, jangan lupa sarapan sebelum pergi besok! bangunkan beruang itu, dan suruh ia memasakkan sarapanmu ne baby, saranghae..."_

Sebait pesan text panjang yang baru saja dibaca Changmin sebagai balasan dari pesan textnya yang baru saja dikirimkannya kepada ummanya menanyakan perihal baju wisudanya yang akan dipakainya esok hari. Appanya belum pulang dari kantor karena saat ini hari masih sore.

Dikembalikannya menu ponsel touchscreennya ke menu awal tanpa membalas sedikitpun pesan text dari Jaejoong barusan, dan perlahan ia bergerak menuju kamar umma dan appanya untuk mencari keberadaan perlengkapan wisuda yang sudah dipersiapkan ummanya jauh hari sebelum ummanya berangkat ke Chungnam.

Dibukanya lemari besar berwarna hitam itu, dirogoh-rogohkan tangannya membolak-balik sekian banyak pakaian yang digantung didalam sana. Khusus untuk pakaian Yunho dan Changmin yang berada digantungan, Jaejoong akan meletakkan dalam satu lemari itu saja.

"Ah ini dia..." Gumam Changmin puas saat dilihatnya benda yang dicarinya diantara baju-baju didalam lemari tersebut. Perlahan dikeluarkannya dengan hati-hati baju yang sudah rapi itu lengka dengan gantungannya, Jaejoong memang sangat 'rapi' mengurus anak dan suaminya. Namun saat ia menarik keluar gantungan baju itu, sebuah benda ikut terbawa keluar dari dalam lemari tersebut terjatuh didekat kakinya. Sebuah kotak berbentuk persegi, berwarna hitam. Diraihnya kotak tersebut.

"umm, apa ini?" Sedikit penasaran dibolak-baliknya kotak tersebut, kemudian diletakkannya gantungan baju tadi diatas ranjang umma dan appanya dengan hati-hati takut akan kusut nantinya. Kemudian pemilik wajah imut itu duduk bersila dengan punggung bersandar diranjang king size tersebut, dan mulai membuka kotak hitam yang berada digenggamannya.

Ternyata kotak hitam itu berisi foto-foto lama, terlihat dari warnanya yang sedikit buram dan sebuah buku catatan kecil bersampul warna coklat. Ia tersenyum singkat saat melihat beberapa foto yang ternyata foto umma dan appanya yang mungkin diambil pada saat mereka tengah berpacaran dulu, senyum singkat itu mendadak berubah menjadi senyum sinis, meremehkan. Entah mengapa, sampai sekarang ia belum dapat menerima hubungan appa dan ummanya yang merupakan hubungan terlarang menurutnya. Tentu saja, hubungan sejenis adalah hubungan terlarang, dilarang agama.

Namun senyum remeh itu sedikit sirna saat ia menemukan banyak foto ummanya yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi, bayi laki-laki. Terlihat pada saat itu ummanya tengah berada dirumah sakit, diatas ranjang rumah sakit tepatnya. Terpancar dari wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat pucat dan kelelahan itu semburat bahagia, ada beberapa foto saat Jaejoong tengah mencium kening sibayi, mendekapnya, dan yang membuat changmin mengangakan mulut dan membesarkan matanya, adalah foto yang memperlihatkan Jaejoong tengah menyusui bayi tersebut.

"Siapa bayi itu?" Gumam Changmin penasaran. Poor Changmin.

Kemudian kembali diobrak-abriknya kotak hitam tersebut. Ah iya...sebuah buku kecil yang baru saja terlihat olehnya. Dengan cepat diraihnya buku bersampul coklat tersebut. Sepertinya rasa penasarannya membuatnya tidak sabaran ingin mengetahui apa isi dari buku yang tidak terlalu tebal itu.

**Plukk~**

Dua buah lipatan kertas terjatuh dari dalam buku itu, segera diraihnya kertas-kertas tersebut, lalu dibukanya lipatan kertas yang pertama dan membaca isi yang tertulis didalamnya yang ternyata hanya tulisan singkat.

**Seoul, 10 mei 1987**

**Jung Jaejoong**

**Male Pregnancy (+) Positif**

Tak ayal tulisan singkat itu membuat Changmin menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya, kertas usang itu dibiarkannya saja terjatuh. Lalu dengan buru-buru dibukanya kembali lipatan kertas kedua, kali ini isi didalam kertas itu seakan membuat jantungnya terlepas dari dalam tubuhnya.

**Seoul International Hospital, 18 February 1988**

**Menyatakan,**

**Telah lahir dengan selamat seorang bayi laki-laki dengan panjang 60 cm -_- dan berat 3200 gram, dari pasangan Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong melalui operasi Caesar.**

'Mwo? bukankah ini tanggal lahirku, jadi...apakah aku...' Batin Changminpun berkecamuk. Anggapannya bahwa dia hanyalah seorang anak angkat dari pasangan 'terlarang' umma dan appanya kini perlahan pupus sudah. Kertas itu sudah merupakan bukti yang kuat bahwa dia adalah anak kandung Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong yang terlahir dari rahim seorang Jung Jaejoong sendiri.

Mengapa ia tidak pernah tahu hal tersebut? jawabannya mudah. Karena ia tidak pernah diberitahu. Mengapa ia tidak pernah diberitahu oleh appa dan ummanya? karena ia tidak pernah menanyakan hal tersebut. simpel kan? yang ada dipikirannya selama ini adalah, ia seorang anak angkat, titik. Dan ia tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Selama ini ia hanya 'menyesalkan' saja keadaannya yang menjadi anak dari pasangan terlarang umma dan appanya.

Kemudian dengan nafas yang memburu tatapannya beralih ke buku catatan yang tergeletak didalam kotak itu, sewaktu membaca kertas tadi, buku yang sempat berada didalam genggamannya itu diletakkannya kembali kedalam kotak hitam itu. Dan kini dengan tangan yang bergetar Changmin mulai membuka lembar demi lembaran buku itu.

_Anneyong,_

_Jung Jaejoong imnida, aku adalah seorang istri dari seorang jung Yunho dan seorang ibu dari seorang Jung Changmin, dua orang yang paling kucintai didunia ini melebihi nyawaku sendiri. Seorang ibu? padahal aku adalah seorang namja tulen. Keajaibanlah jawabannya. Hidupku memang penuh keajaiban. Pertama aku adalah seorang namja yang memang mempunyai kecantikan seperti yeoja pada umumnya. Kedua, aku diberikan keistimewaan sejak lahir, sebuah rahim yang tumbuh subur ditubuhku yang memiliki tubuh namja tulen. Ketiga, aku dicintai oleh seorang Jung yunho, seorang namja tampan, tidak itu saja, ia juga terkenal dengan kekayaannya, sedang aku hanya orang biasa dengan hidup yang sederhana._

_**10 juni 1986** adalah tanggal bersejarah bagi kami berdua, karena pada hari itu kami resmi menjadi suami istri. Bahagia? tentu saja. Walaupun hubungan kami banyak menuai protes dari keluarga Jung khususnya. Awalnya mereka tidak dapat menerima kehadiranku, karena aku seorang namja. Namun hampir setahun pernikahan kami kabar yang ditunggu- tunggupun datang juga. Aku hamil. Ternyata keajaiban itu benar-benar menghampiriku._

_Namun sepertinya kebahagiaan itu sebentar saja menghampiri kami. Dokter menyarankan kami agar segera menggugurkan kandunganku, karena dinilai membahayakan kesehatanku karena janin tersebut tidak tumbuh ditempat yang sempurna layaknya rahim seorang yeoja. Resikonya terlalu besar. Namun dengan modal keras kepala yang kupunya aku berkeras mempertahankan janin tersebut. Janin yang kupercaya akan tumbuh sehat sampai ia dewasa sekalipun!_

_50:50 begitu dokter mengemukakannya. Perbandingan antara nyawaku dan nyawa bayiku. Dan itu cukup membuat Jung Yunho suamiku, namja yang terkenal berwajah dingin dan tak pernah meneteskan airmata sekalipun itu jatuh terduduk bersimpuh dikedua kakiku, memohon agar aku menggugurkan janin yang diketahui sudah berumur 4 bulan didalam rahimku itu. Cintanya yang besar kepadaku membuatnya melakukan hal tersebut, menangis bersujud memohon kepadaku. Dan yang keluar dari bibirku hanya kata 'mianhe' aku lebih memilih mempertahankan anakku ini dibanding nyawaku sendiri._

_Dokter itupun tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Ia berperan besar akan keselamatanku saat melahirkan nantinya. Kami benar-benar berhutang nyawa kepadanya._

**Deg!**

Berhenti sebentar dari kegiatannya membaca, Changmin terlihat memejamkan matanya sembari menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia menjadi kesulitan bernafas. Tak lama kemudian dilanjutkannya lagi membaca bait selanjutnya.

_18 februari 1988. Dan saat membahagiakan itu datang juga, yang merupakan keajaiban selanjutnya bagiku. Jung Changmin, seorang bayi laki-laki yang sehat dan ah, sedikit 'panjang' akhirnya melengkapi kebahagiaan kami. Hadirnya Changminpun menjadi pendamai keluarga kami. Yah, keluarga Jung perlahan-lahan dapat menerima kehadiranku sebagai anggota keluarga mereka. Selamat datang uri Changmin, my prince, my everything._

_Kehadiran uri Minnie merupakan hadiah yang sangat berharga bagiku, mendapatkan kesempatan menyusuinya walaupun hanya beberapa bulan saja sudah merupakan anugrah yang teramat besar bagiku. Jung Yunho, kau tersaingi sekarang, hahaha...ternyata siberuang tampan itu cemburu dengan makhluk kecil tanpa dosa ini, yang selalu menyita perhatianku._

_Tetapi sepertinya uri Minnie tidak menyukai hubungan kami. Hubungan umma dan appanya, ah ani...lebih tepatnya hanya aku, sepertinya uri Minnie sangat terpukul saat mengetahui jika ummanya adalah seorang namja. Uri Minnie tidak pernah suka jika kucium ditengah keramaian. Tapi sama sekali sekali aku tak menyesalinya, toh aku sering mencuri ciuman saat dia terlelap tidur, hehehe...mianhe Minnie ya, umma telah lancang._

_Minnie ya, maafkan keadaan umma yang membuat umma tak pernah ada saat Minnie berdiri diatas panggung mendapatkan penghargaan dari sekolah, maafkan keadaan umma yang tidak bisa Minnie banggakan didepan teman-teman Minnie yang semuanya memiliki umma yang sempurna dengan kecantikan mereka dan dengan kodrat mereka yang benar. Minnie ya, maafkan umma ya nak, karena umma adalah seorang namja._

**tes,**

**tes,**

**tes,**

Setalah membaca kalimat terakhir dibuku catatan tersebut, tak urung, akhirnya pertahanan seorang anak berumur 17 tahun itu jebol juga. Airmata bak hujan itupun lolos dari kelopak matanya, dengan usaha yang keras ia menahan agar isakannya tak keluar. Dan usahanya sia-sia, suara tangisanya tetap terdengar meski dipastikan tak ada yang akan mendengarnya saat ini. *bayangin Min sewaktu nangis di MKMF 2008.

Dan kembali secarik kertas terjatuh menyita perhatian namja pemilik tinggi melebihi appanya itu. Tak sabar kembali dibukanya lipatan kertas terakhir yang berada diantara lembaran buku tersebut.

**SEOUL INTERNATIONAL HOSPITAL**

**Seoul, 17 februari 1988**

**Saya yang bertanda tangan dibawah ini,**

**Nama : Jung Yunho**

**Atas persetujuan istri saya, kami berdua telah sepakat, sehubungan dengan resiko kehamilan yang diderita istri saya dan akan dilaksanakannya operasi caesar oleh Dokter Han pada tanggal 18 februari 1988. Dengan sadar sesadar-sadarnya, jika terjadi sesuatu hal dan kami harus memilih siapa yang harus diselamatkan, maka kami berdua sepakat akan menyelamatkan bayi kami. Demikian surat pernyataan ini kami buat tanpa ada paksaan dari pihak manapun**.

"Ummaaaa...hiks...ummaaa"

Hanya kata tersebut yang dapat digumamkan Changmin saat ini, kertas yang berada digenggamannya kini telah remuk tak berbentuk lagi akibat kepalan tangannya yang mencengkram erat kertas lusuh tersebut. Sementara disela-sela isakan yang tak henti-hentinya menyebutkan nama ummanya itu, bayangannya kembali tertuju pada sosok ummanya, pada senyum tulus Jaejoong saat ia melarang namja cantik itu menghadiri pertemuan orang tua disekolahnya, pada anggukan patuh Jaejoong saat melarangnya menjemputnya disekolah, padahal ia tahu benar ummanya sangat ingin sekali membanggakannya didepan semua orang, didepan semua mata jika ia memiliki seorang anak yang hebat. Seorang anak yang terlahir dari rahimnya sendiri. Meskipun ia seorang namja.

Dan barulah ia sadar jika kepergian Jaejoong ke Chungnam semata-mata hanyalah untuk menghibur hatinya yang sedih lantaran 'kembali' tidak dapat menghadiri moment membanggakan dari sang buah hati.

Dan barulah ia menyadari alasan betapa appanya, seorang Jung Yunho begitu mencintai seorang Jung Jaejoong, ummanya.

Tak sabar dirogohnya ponselnya yang berada disakunya. Dengan terburu-buru ditekannya angka-angka yang berada dilayar touch screen tersebut. Masih dengan tak sabar ia menunggu nada sambung dalam ponsel tersebut hingga suara halus diseberang sana terdengar ditelinganya.

"Yoboseyo Minnie ya, waeyo nak? apa Minnie tidak menemukan bajunya?"

"Hiks..."

"Minnie ya, bajunya ketemu kan? apa ada yang belum umma sediakan nak?"

"Hiks...ummaa..."

"Minnie ya...waeyo kau menangis nak?"

Dan suara halus yang tadinya memberondong sipenelepon penuh dengan perhatiannya mendadak melemah dan tercekat saat mendengar isakan halus yang masih jelas terdengar ditelinganya dari line seberang.

"Umma, pulanglah umma...Minnie menginginkan umma menghadiri wisuda Minnie besok, hiks...pulanglah umma"

Dan Jaejoongpun tercengang tanpa dapat berkata-kata diseberang sana, airmatanya menetes tanpa disadarinya. Sedangkan Changmin, tak ada lagi yang dapat diucapkannya, dibiarkannya saja suara isakannya yang terdengar semakin keras ditelinga Jaejoong yang juga tengah meneteskan airmatanya.

Hanya satu keinginan Jung Changmin sekarang, memeluk ummanya.

.

.

_"Aljannatu tahta aqdaamil ummahaaht,"_ (Surga itu ditelapak kaki ibu)

Maka jemputlah surgamu~

.

.

.

**END**

Ff ditengah kegalauan saya yang sudah beberapa bulan ditinggal ibu saya berangkat untuk tinggal bersama adik saya, hiks...karena saya tidak pernah berpisah dengan Ibu sebelumnya, maka bertepatan dengan Anniversary YunJae Day keluarlah ff ini yang saya ketik ditengah malam sewaktu saya terjaga dari tidur. Bagi yang masih memiliki Ibu, sayangi ibu kalian, kapan lagi membalas kasih sayangnya. Nah lo jadi ceramah nih...

Well to our Ultimate Couple, YunJae...

Happy 6th anniversary,

We always spread your realness love...^^

Dan dengan segala kedelusionalan saya...

To our beloved Umma Bornfreeonekiss aka Kim Jaejoong,

Terimakasih sudah menjadi "umma" bagi anak-anak dongbang

dan menjadi istri bagi Jung Yunho.

.

Hayyo yang sayang emak review ya...gomawo :)


End file.
